Jun Yakushi
Jun Yakushi is a fourth year student at Destiny Military Academy. She is also the number 1 Grand Caster of the fourth generation. Jun is a beautiful young woman who is popular with the boys in her class, because of her bewitching hip sway but her personality is what deters most from talking to her. Jun's parents were both Second Generation Grand Casters when they were her age. She can't turn down any request given to her. Information Jun is a top student from Destiny Military Academy. She's also a member of the volleyball varsity team and her specialty is jump serving. She also joined the newly-formed girls' basketball team, though it's unclear whether she remained a member after the team's first match. Jun is talented at most sports, making her one of the school's champions at the Sports Festival, where her class, 1-A, comes out victorious. Initially unable to swim, Jun was supposed to be given swimming lessons by her classmate during a trip to the beach, but after going too far out into the ocean they get swept in and end up in a cave. In order to return to shore, she eventually forces herself to learn how to swim, going a distance of 10 kilometers back to shore; probably becoming the best swimmer among the 1-A girls. She is the track team's high-jumping and 10,000-meter run ace. She is also talented at various other sports and is noted to excel in pretty much everything she tries. Jun is the current leader of the Thirteen Grand Casters. Jun is the daughter of Nonō Yakushi and Enji Sato, the result of a drunken one night stand occurring the day before Nonō's and Eiji's last mission with the Grand Casters before retiring to peaceful lives working at Destiny Military Academy. Nonō went two whole months without knowing that she was pregnant with Jun. In truth, Jun is the living embodiment of the Collective Consciousness and the Collective Unconsciousness merging into one being to live a normal life. Nonō married Enji as a means of political negotiation due to political disputes between the organization that she worked for and his guild. Having taken her mother's surname, as a child she took up playing various sports and by the age of 14 she was the third-ranked player in multiple sports all across the world, allowing her to attend Destiny Military Academy on a athletic scholarship. She also became a Grand Caster candidate after her powers activated after selflessly running into battle to fight Huozai. Her mother is both School Nurse and Art Teacher at Destiny Military Academy, while her father teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Etymology Her given name, Jun, is written as 準 which, while literally means "to conform" or "associate", can also mean "pure", if written as 純. Appearance Jun is a young woman of Okinawan descent, with an well-toned, athletic frame, and a naturally tan skin-tone. Her breasts size is a 38DD which is a full 99cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. Her breasts are always fully-covered by whatever shirt that she wears to intentionally obscure their true size; you could not tell under the strain of her sports bra and baggy clothes, but she is very stacked. Her perky DD-cups sit upon her chest, their shape defined by the muscles beneath it. While constantly considered very pretty and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her naturally tan skin, which everyone has fetish-like attraction to. She also sports moderately wide waist with wider violin hips and a shapely rear, and a toned yet well-defined build. Despite her well-toned physique, she is very much womanly. Jun's large rear makes her the target of having her butt smacked by her (female) friends due to her bootylicious physique, leading Jun to develop buttocks complex. Her derrière is a firm, defined rear streamlined from her wide hips, unlike her mentor's fat ass that stuck out in every direction. Jun is a tan skinned, beautiful young adult with very long multicolored hair, that is light brown on the outside and green on the inside, in a modified hime cut with a side-tied ponytail. One of the most distinguishing features on her face is her eyes, which are a gradient from purple -> gold. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Destiny Military Academy winter uniform; which is made up of, a beige sweater worn over her four sports bras, a blue miniskirt, formal black leggings, a pair of high top shoes (saying that "she doesn't have much else to wear") and a red ribbon tied in a bow. Crimson Reaper mentions that her most notable trait would be her lower body: shapely toned legs as well as her ample wide hips and somewhat large muscular thighs and her modestly large butt for an Asian chick. According to several male students of Destiny Military Academy, the very presence of her sexy lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. After she accidentally awakened her powers, her body went into Second Puberty like other Jewels which gave her a considerable boost in height, and helped her grow 'outwards' as well, becoming considerably more well-endowed similar to her mother. Her fragrance is the scent of lovely peaches and as a Grand Caster, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Outside of school, she wears a pink double-breast jacket with jeans as her casual wear. Personality Jun is the most careless and carefree person that you will ever meet. She'll jump head first into any dangerous situation without consideration, and she does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await. Several characters, including her own friends, see Jun as stupid and somewhat crazy, due to coming off as a clueless airhead with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. Besides that, Jun is easily surprised and has shown klutzy tendencies. She usually shows an eager and perky behavior and is very affectionate to generally anyone, to the point of giving them cute nicknames or refusing to give them their personal space. She even does things such as tickling boys, hugging strangers, or even touching women's' breasts. Her half-sister, Chihiro, is her most common target. Jun also has low self-esteem regarding her body type, envious of her peers such as Chihiro and Saeko for their larger busts and Easy for her slender legs. Like Easy, Jun has a "small bust" and a large butt, which often causes her to feel depressed when others call her "flat-chested" and "thunder thighs", which prompted her to chose her DMA uniform because it obscures the shape of her body. She will even refuse compliments about her appearance; when Izaya calls her "cute," Jun stubbornly replies that she is not. Jun represents seeing the bigger and whole picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them. She is a strong believer of innovation and trends, constantly finding ways to improve herself through change. Jun is a perfectionist that has a strong sense of responsibility and would not yield to reality. She is a very compassionate and understanding young lady who works hard to make sure everyone is accounted for. As the president of the student council, Jun is very caring for Destiny Military Academy's students. Being the Student Body President, she constantly puts her fellow classmates' well-being first and foremost. Kind, gentle, caring, and somewhat clumsy by nature, these qualities present the image of an ideal wife to most men, amplifying their attraction towards her. Despite her charisma as a student council president, Jun is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations and lacks the ability to read the room properly despite her incredible empathy. She does have her hidden, humorous elements, such as being frightened hearing ghost stories, as well as the dark. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. Jun is a very successful tutor due to not only being the best academic student but also the best athletic student in the school. Her weakest subject is Home economics. Jun is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if she knows that he's not strong enough to do it. Often, she does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking she goes through. Jun has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it doesn't concern her, claiming that a hero is someone that meddles on the lives of other people. She models this side of her personality after her mother and her mentor. Jun actually loves anything "cute", including Tawawa, the mascot for both the Tawawa Cafe Company and the mascot for the Destiny Star Festival. But despite this, she is oddly afraid of cute monster girls. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible, she is also very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere (this might just be an excuse to cover up her body). She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, whenever Aya Ortega says she dreams of having a well endowed and grown-up body as well developed as Jun's. Jun is very open-hearted in general, quickly befriending Warren Peace in his second year of high school, which saved the latter from enduring a whole year without knowing anybody in his class. Despite the fact that she is often troubled by the Video Game Design Club's president, Conner Hackerman, who constantly forgets to hand in important applications, Jun still forgives him every time and is also willing to deal with the mistake by herself, showing a remarkably selfless side. Even though the mistakes are quickly forgotten, the short outbursts of anger show that Jun can be quite scary (and pretty cute) when being enraged. She is a brave individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Yingyue's unleashed state; however she still took immediate action and tried to defeat her. Powers and Abilities |-|Without The Schemata= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Schemata have an influence on physical and mental abilities, making Jun an extraordinary superhuman, for example giving her mastery over all types of weapons or resistance to terror and madness.), Genius Intelligence (Simply getting into the Grand Casters places you in the top minds of the multiverse being that it is a think tank for super geniuses to collaborate and invent new ways to battle Ex Nihilo and Wiccaphobia), Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant (Despite her usual bubbly self, Jun's default fighting styles are Hung Ga and Naginatajutsu.), Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction (Her body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Limited Minor Fate Manipulation (She is capable of changing predetermined fates with her presence and interference alone; Jewels and Witches can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes), Master Actress, Adaptive Development and Reactive Evolution (Jun rapidly improves her power and skills when they are challenged, extending the duration of how long she can maintain multiple Schema; Passive; Physical Stats, Abilities, Other - Butt Strength), Status Effect Inducement via Panties (Different types of panties allow her to carry out various tasks with more ease, such as earning bonus money or giving her more confidence.), Master Seductress, Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After being killed Jun will just resurrect near instantly; Type 8 - dependent on both the collective consciousness and the collective unconsciousness of humanity, as the embodiment of its enlightening potential, Type 9 - similar to Jewels and Witches, Jun's true self, exists in a higher-dimensional plane), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls), Regeneration Negation and Immortality Negation and Durability Negation (Her basic attacks negate durability, immortality, and regeneration on a conceptual level that even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuring), Enhanced Senses (All of her senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness; can sense killing intent and has navigated an infinite space of nothing), Acausality (Type 5. Due to being the embodiment of the and the she is completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage due to being nothing more than a concept with only magical and conceptual weapons being able to harm her), Soul Manipulation (Jun is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Her Thighs and posterior contains vast amounts of electricity which she can release when kicking or hitting people with her bum), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Jun can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Gravity Manipulation (Can generate a gravitational pull with her butt so strong that space is twisted and time is stretched, so millennia pass with each millisecond), Resistance Negation (Similar to Jewels and Witches, Her basic attacks bypasses both magical and innate resistances on a conceptual level), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at Destiny Military Academy is able to create powerful multi-layered conceptual barriers), Information Manipulation and Telepathy via The Collective Consciousness (Capable of communicating with her friends and allies and relay information of what they see, allowing them to make up fighting tactics against their enemies, cover each others weaknesses, etc. Works even if others are in different realities and timelines), Expert survival skills, Expert at improvising, Master Tactician and Masterful Analytical skills (basically Precognition; can predict what her enemies will say and do with extreme accuracy even if they are normally unpredictable), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Summoning via Schema System (Her conceptual ability lets her summon a representation of anyone who she forms a bond with and herself. This is done by her mind filling the impression another person leaves, and from it comes a 'representation' of that person made of her own cognition and other's cognition. As she grows closer to them as friends, the being that she can manifest becomes more powerful. If she maxes out her affection level with someone, the manifestation will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. All of the Schema are in her Subconscious, waiting to be called upon by her conscious or subconscious to assist in any way they can. By synchronizing her memories and emotions with the summoned Schema, Jun can make them spontaneously answers her every desire. Schemata can move and attack independently of Jun, allowing for double-teaming between Jun and the equipped Schemata. Each Schemata has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to Jun while the Schemata is equipped. Jun can summon Schemata without time lag instantaneously), Can create her own personal world that can exist outside of Creation (Similar to Shadows, Witches and Jewels; Jun can transport herself and her opponent to a pocket dimension where time passes differently for a one-on-one duel. This pocket dimension looks like an expansive foggy railroad station and she can use it to transport herself to the real world once deactivated. She can alter anything in her Innate Magic Field with a simple thought like the laws or concepts. All Innate Magic Fields are 11th Dimensional Hilbert Space with infinite timelines and infinite multiverses. All Innate Magic Field users erect a spatial boundary passively which erodes the universe's laws akin to cancer cells.), Dream Manipulation + Subjective Reality via 狂蝶の夢/Kyouchou no Yume (Just by snapping her fingers she can stop the plot of the visual novel itself, this included movement of time of course. After stopping the plot, Jun can completely rewrite it to her own wishes. This ability completely overwhelmed and killed Antichrist Legion as Jun wrote. She can erase and rewrite something three times a day but has to wait another three days before using it again. She can even kill with nothing if she hasn't decided what to use. Passively saves her from death by making reality into a dream-like illusion and instantly triggers the ability. Even if two users were to use this power at the same time Jun's will always activate first. If anyone of the same level or lower tries to use this power on Jun, the end result will just reflect back onto them even if this ability is copied from Jun or the person becomes a perfect Copycat of Jun. Bypasses resistances to Mind, Causality, plot manipulation, and Reality warping based powers. Looks like a bunch of butterflies when activated.), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Jun is the embodiment of the Collective Consciousness and can control the Collective Consciousness with ease), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Has control over the concepts of the Collective Consciousness), Jun theoretically can call upon anyone's Schema after have met them at least once. |-|Schemata= All Schemata have: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Comparable to Shining Jewels), Very Clever Battle Tacticians (They usually give suggestions to Jun on how to best use their abilities to the fullest in combat), Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation, Non-Corporeality (Schemata can only be seen by other Schemata users and can only be harmed by other Schemata), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit ghost and other non-corporeal beings), Immortality (Type 8), Selective Intangibility (Schema can make their hands phase through matter, which allows Jun to perform surgeries on people without touching their skin.) and Invisibility (cannot be seen by beings that even have Extrasensory Perception, however, their presence can be vaguely felt). |-|Powers from Schemata= Mind Manipulation (With Yingyue's Schema, Jun can passively rewrite other minds from entire multiverses away even while not activated. Bypasses mind manipulation resistance and even works on beings without minds), Creation (With Yingyue's Schema, Jun can create anything that she can imagine. She can create portals, dimensions and even manipulate any material down to its sub-atomic level. She can even create life as well.), Power Modification, Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification (With her own Schema, Jun gains the power to alter the effectiveness and various durability and range etc. other variables of another person's abilities and items; furthermore, she can even use this power on objects in her surrounds such as Buildings, Cars, and trees. Passively protects teammates and herself from status conditions and negative stat changes. Her Schema fully reveals her intended target's abilities, parameters, skills, status and weaknesses. Passively reduces the elemental resistances of all targets by 60%, passively increases the elemental resistances of all allies and Jun by 60% and it also increases the duration of buffs cast upon the user and her allies by up to 35%.), Electricity Manipulation (Jun's Schema can release deadly bolts of gold lightning and can infuse her attacks with it. Gold lightning causes paralysis and can overpower any non-magical lightning.), Status Reading (Jun's Schema also has the ability to give a numerical value to how strong a bond between Jun and person are and shows whether the person is warming up to or shying away from Jun by making a heart or skull symbol appear by the person after any interaction.), Kill anyone that she considers a villain or has evil in their heart (To be considered a villain you must have had done something like blatantly not helping anyone of killing someone in cold blood. This ability bypasses existence erasure resistance, immortality, regeneration and durability) via Dà-xiá's Schema, Statistics Amplification (Dà-xiá's Schema has it's kicking strength increase the longer she keeps attacking uninterrupted; furthermore, those kicks won't feel like much of anything because each kick has a delayed destructive impact that activates once the kicking stops or if the enemy assumes that the attacks are weak.), Conceptual Water Manipulation (With Chihiro's Schema, Jun gains the ability to create melodies that control the ambient water all around her i.e the air & the plants and it also allows her to change the water on a conceptual level so that is can either drown or heal on contact. Bypasses resistances to water), Increase her mass for offensive and defensive purposes and she can change the shape and density of objects, such as changing a small pebble into an enormous bolder. via Chihiro's Schema, Conceptual Twilight Manipulation (With her father's Schema, Jun gains the ability to control both light and darkness on a conceptual level which bypasses resistances to both elements. She can make light that is harmful to be exposed to and darkness that takes away the senses of those within its shroud), Pheromone Manipulation (With her mother's Schema, Jun can create various pheromones of varying properties to use from sleep and paralysis to sexual arousal and hallucinatory illusions), Plant Manipulation (With her mother's Schema, she can manipulate and animate plants, even create plant monsters to fight for her. While no able to makes planets that can decimate entire countries by herself, Jun can still make plants that can decimate a few cities.), Doctor's Touch + Time Manipulation (Her mother's Schema allows her to medically examine people or objects to see exactly what's wrong with them. She can the revert the person or object back to his or her or its original state whatever she wants before it was damaged or killed. Everything healed will be fully revitalized and slightly aroused. She can even use this Schema's restoration ability against ranged attacks, capable of restoring objects with its matter manipulation abilities after they've been touched, regardless of distance, a side effect of this Schema's restoration ability is based off time manipulation as it uses temporal powers to return an object or target to its prior state i.e. turning a table back into lumber and nails. She can also reproduce images of events that occurred in the past.), Emotional Construct Creation (With Saeko's Schema, Jun can create just about anything that she can imagine out of pure emotions, mostly used to make weapons and armor), Manipulate causality to attack someone in the future via Saeko's Schema, Can control sound and surrounding sounds at any level via Annette's Schema, Can program any object by touching said object, however, Jun is limited to "if X happens, Y happens" i.e. If I die, then you die or If chase me, you will never find me. via Nayuta's Schema, Color Effect (With Bian's Schema, Depending on the color that Jun chooses to make an effected object glow, varying effects will be induced on that surface as well as any other surfaces a target makes contact with if the emitted light is cast on them. I.e. Red makes things heat up hotter than the highest Planck temperature and blue puts water on the floor or if in an enclosed room submerges the entire area. Just is immune to the effects of these areas), Physics Manipulation (With Nayuta #2's Schema, Jun can change any aspect of anything scientific within a 21 meter radius of her; examples include: changing the freezing point of an object or person to a really high temperature so they flash freezes at room temperature. Changing the boiling point/melting point of an object or person to a really low temperature so they boil/melt at room temperature. Changing the direction of which gravity effects an object or person, so they fall in any direction of the users choosing. Changing how strong the force of gravity is on an object or person. Changing the density of an object or person.), Body Temperature Control (With Izaya's Schema, Jun can set out puddles of fluid at a range of around 3 miles. Once a target steps in a puddle the user can control the target's body temperature in order to induce arousal and fever.), Pinpoint Arousal Control (Izaya's Schema can control the arousal level of the target in order to induce attraction to any nearby object, person, or animal.), Sensitivity Control (Izaya's Schema can increase the physical sensitivity of the target. This can be used to make pain more intense, and subtle sensations completely disabling to the target.), Suggestive Fluid Manipulation (With Asmodeus' Schema, Jun has the ability to produce a gooey milky-white lukewarm substance, which can be manifested from her hands, womb, or on people, making it sticky and slippery for those contacted by it. Her goo is also capable of increasing one's libido or simply become embarrassed when in contact. The liquid drastically increases the target's ability to conduct electricity making everything a superconductor. The liquid can also be eaten for nourishment if needed, but supplies more nourishment to females. It seems that she can hide the goo inside of her womb so she can surprise opponents when she uses it. It can also ignore the law of conservation of mass because it can change its shape and size into different weapons and items.), Tentacle Extension + Pheromone Manipulation (Asmodeus' Schema constantly emits a pheromone that acts as an extremely potent aphrodisiac. The aphrodisiac pheromone will render the opponent with sexual thoughts so clouded that they will be too aroused to concentrate on the battle. The lust is so powerful that even a slight breeze is enough to provide sexual stimulation. Bypasses Empathic & Mind resistance and works best on those with the strong wills and high intellects (doesn't work on people who have already had sex). The tentacles on Asmodeus' Schema are also capable of acting as intravenous injectors via hidden needles on the end of them that can slightly alter the bodies of target to "bimbofy" them (even men), such as by increasing breast and ass size. Though seemingly useless, the ability could be used for combat advantage by making the opponent's breasts and ass comically oversized to the point of severe hindrance. The effects of the body modification are permanent unless Jun administers an antidote through a kiss. Not even killing Jun will reverse the effects.), Weakpoint Sensing (With Asmodeus' Schema, Jun can accurately target sensitive and erogenous zones of her opponents to torture and arouse them. As such they will be weakened slowly.), Kiss Projection (Asmodeus' Schema, allows Jun to have various types of kisses that can be activated with a kiss or be blown. By pressing her lips (or simply blowing a kiss) against her victim, Jun can either place them under a lethal illusion, drain, or supplement their energy, set them alight etc. Her power can cause any victim(s), whether they're male or female, with feelings of lust to fall for her as any feelings of lust they have will be strengthened and aimed towards her, making them even more susceptible to her various types of kisses. Since Jun possesses near unparalleled beauty, enticing men with her powers takes very little effort while with women she will use more flirtatious behavior.) and Buoyancy Manipulation (With Unknown woman's Schema, Jun can manipulate her own buoyancy and the buoyancy her surroundings; which allows her lift objects that weigh thousands of tons, walk and run on water without breaking its surface tension, and leap thousands of miles into the air. She can also use it upon being approached by an enemy to make them float harmlessly through the air and alter their trajectory, causing them to miss her. With enough concentration, she can apply her power in an object so that its weight is reduced for a short while, even when she's no longer close to it. Another use is to cause flying objects such as planes to fall to the ground by bringing the buoyancy around them to zero and stopping them from gaining enough lift. She uses her buoyancy manipulation to make her breasts much more buoyant when running around being physically active. Her range extends 400 meters around her entire body. She can even apply Buoyancy to non-corporeal things. She can move objects that she uses her powers on.) |-|Weapons Granted from Schema= Gains a twin headed naginata via her Schema, Gains steel gauntlets and greaves via Dà-xiá's Schema, Gains a barbed poisonous whip from her mother's Schema, Gains a sword that cleaves evil via her father's Schema, Gains dual pistols that use bullets of truth (which bypass durability) from her cousin's Schema |-|Resistances= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities (Jewels are unique beings that cannot be copied on a conceptual level, even the High 1-A Copycat could mimic one at all), destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, radiation, disease, sealing, laws, Sealing, Intense Heat, Absolute Zero, Only beings of equal power has a chance of negating her immortality, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), Resistance Negation (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), negation resistance, instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, Illusions, Resistance to Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), plot-based defenses, probability, blood manipulation, Possession & Mind Manipulation (Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled) and time manipulation. Also: Jun, much like Jewels, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: Varies, up to High 1-B, possibly 1-A with most Schema or Innate Magic Field, 1-A with Butterfly Dream Attack Potency: Varies (All of her Schemata can fight varying levels of Shadows, should be on par with Shining Jewels and witching Hour users), up to High Complex Multiverse level especially within her Innate Magic Field, possibly High Hyperverse level (Can compare even to the Antichrist Legion with her Schemata). Can ignore durability and resistances with her attacks, and Outerverse level with Butterfly Dream Speed: Immeasurable (She can perceive beings that are trillions of times faster than light. Fights and Reacts in 1/4th of a Plank Instant. Is fast enough to seemingly occupy multiple locations all at once and arrive at her destination before leaving her previous one.) | She is Omnipresent (Embodies both the Collective Unconscious and the Collective Conscious) | Irrelevant with the Butterfly Dream (Always activates first even if there is someone with the same type as her) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Has lifted up a Remnant of Darkness before) Striking Strength: Varies, up to High Complex Multiversal, possibly High Hyperversal. (Her Schcemata Can trade blows with the other Grand Casters when they are in their Innate Magic Field with ease.) | Irrelevant with the Butterfly Dream Durability: Varies (Comparable to Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users beings who can survive being erased beyond Nonexistence and resist a retcon to Creation), up to High Complex Multiverse level, possibly High Hypervese level | Outerverse level with the Butterfly Dream Intelligence: Supergenius. Anyone who can get into the Grand Caster Organization is easily among the smartest people in the Multiverse. Jun is a genius in problem solving despite how childish she can be. Has a super genius capability to learning new information with only a few lessons in the subject. Jun is the strategic leader of the fifth generation of Grand Casters. Jun has learned several military tactics from her mentor who is one of the greatest tacticians in the Multiverse, Dà-xiá Jiang. She is a gifted genius that possesses incredible scientific, calculation and simulation abilities, and like her mother, she has a perfect eidetic memory that allows her to accurately retain large amounts of information. In combat, Jun determines her opponent's actions by reading their behavior, actions, and motivation through "cold reading" which she picked up after seeing another student do it to swindle a fellow classmate for a bet. She has great observational and deductive skills that she inherited from her father, and she also inherited his superhuman charisma. Jun once defeated a nigh-omniscient quantum computer AI, that could predict it's opponents' every move even before the opponent knew what they were going to do, for fun in various puzzle solving challenges made by the smartest beings in the multiverse. When actually trying her hardest she is more than capable of predicting her opponents' moves so well that many people mistake it for telepathy or precognition however this doesn't work on equally intelligent opponents. Taught herself several university-level and higher subjects, researched and understood deep aspects of Analytical psychology. Despite her great intelligence, Jun is very lazy and sees no point in actually trying due to being so smart. On top of being lazy, Jun is also very careless and doesn't usually think things through until she is in deep trouble. Jun also has extensive knowledge about even the most trivial of subjects. Stamina: Irrelevant. (Powered by the Collective Consciousnesses and Collective Unconsciousnesses) Range: Melee range a few meters with her Longsword & Gauche, Hyperverse with her Schemata | Irrelevant with Butterfly Dream Powers *Schema Armor: Each Schema gives her different powers, personality traits, and abilities; furthermore, each Schema also gives Jun its own favored weapon. *Collective Consciousness/Collective Unconsciousness: Jun channels the power of the people whom she has bonds with, summoning all of their Schema and drastically increasing her physical condition, allowing her to easy obliterate all of her enemies much faster than normal. When used at max power, Jun can summon an army of infinite Schemata from any universe, timeline, and even ones that don't even exist. Used this to defeat both the Shadow Collective Unconscious and Black Titan (an Avatar of Bete Noir). *Gravitational Downforce: Jun has the heaviest butt in the world. As such, she can create a powerful gravity well by simply putting her butt downwards. *Schema Materialization: A sufficiently powerful Schema can materialize by itself and aid Jun in combat. However, feat like this isn't easy at all and requires strong bonds to pull it off. Jun has managed, multiple times, to materialize several Schema to aid her in combat. With each Schema she gains a different weapon to use. *Adaptive Development: With every passing minute Jun can improve and increase her power as she fights a more powerful foe due to being a Jewel Matrimony born Jewel. Jun complements this ability with her genetically acquired combat experience from her parents, being able to create new battle stances almost instantly to draw out the full extent of her newfound powers. Locality Tracking: Jun can empathically sense where her friends and Shadows are in real time no matter where they are. She can do this anytime, but she must first have met the Shadow in person. *Empathy: Jun can use her connection with a person's Persona to picking up impressions of that individual's emotional state. She also possesses a natural empathy towards those around her. *Flexibility: Like most women, Jun is much more flexible than most men. In fact, Jun is much more flexible than most women as well, able to touch the tip of her toes to the top of her head if she so desires. In battle she uses this flexibility to dodge attacks nearly unavoidable by others, as well as to easily slip from enemies grasps. She is skilled enough to control her Center of Mass. She is able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. Strong Speaker: She has proven to be very good at speaking, truthfully, and without hesitation in front of large audiences, regardless of if her words hurt people feelings or not. Jun is a skilled public speaker and debater. *Superhuman Charisma: Due to her charisma and understanding of psychology and emotions, Jun is very skilled at misleading and is said to be capable of bringing anyone to her side. Using this she has performed feats such as bringing an entire country of people to support her, and turning a portion of an army of sentient despair against their summoner. Cold Reading: A technique frequently used by fortune tellers and other swindlers in the real world to quickly gain an understanding of, or trick, others. By observing things such as body language, hair and clothes style, gender, age, manner of speech, etc, and asking vague or broad questions it is possible to learn large amounts about others quickly. A Mitsuari Siren uses this information with her incredible intelligence and knowledge of psychology to predict and manipulate the actions of others. Swimming: Jun is decent swimmer who uses traditional Japanese swimming methods, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive properly. Medical Intuition: Jun appears to have a remarkable wealth of surgical knowledge for her age (despite a lack of formal training), gleaned from having grown up in a family of surgeons and medical doctors. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures are given enough time and equipment. Her knowledge is so extensive that it is ingrained in her body and natural instincts. Keen Intelligence: A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. With her level of thinking, Jun can turn a professional work into small steps for others, and write down a method much easier than the original. Jun has a great knowledge and understanding of Sciences, Physics in particular, and generally use it to decipher the enemies skills and create a good counter for them. Learned several military tactics from a world-renowned Chess, Mage Duelers, and Shogi grandmaster, Ichiko Soma. *Leadership: Running the fourth generation of Wizard Saints, Jun is a prominent leader and tactician. Jun has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. In addition, she has perfect synergy with her Wizard Saint candidates companions, performing various combination attacks with them by communicating with naught but a few words. Jun has proven many times over her ability to command respect and inspire others with her charisma and idealism. The other Wizard Saints and students in her class usually ask her for help during tough situations, where she in someway always finds the best answer. *Astute Learner: Jun is particularly observant, able to effortlessly learn a wide variety of skills in a short period of time, even in activities outside of academics. Culinary Intuition: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles and steamed greens she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Jun reveals then that she 'makes bread at home and stuff'. She also seems to be obsessed with crêpes, and is very good at making them. As she always makes her whole bento lunch with only crêpes, and nothing else. She is able to make chicken nuggets with kaki-peanuts as breading. She is quite skillful in using leftovers to cook. *Medicinal Cooking: Jun specializes in medicinal cooking, infusing traditional Chinese medicinal ingredients such as Dong Dang Sui, a variant of ginseng, into her cooking. This knowledge stems from the Yakushi family, renowned for their extensive research and knowledge of Chinese medicine. Equipment Panties: Magical panties created by the Liladan Tech that grants special bonuses to the wearer. *Innocent White Panties- Makes her resistance to Psionics. *Low leg Panties- Boosts her confidence and game playing abilities considerably. *Girly Pink Shimapan- Causes her to emit an aura of pure, unadulterated cuteness. *Skimpy Sexy Panties- Boosts a number of tips that she receives from male patrons. *Stealthy Black Panties- Others will have a smaller range of sight - meaning that they won't detect suspicious actions as easily. *Lewd Lacy Panties- Attracts more attention to her backside and increases her booty to bootylicious proportions. Weaknesses *Jun doesn't usually think things through sometimes and is quite lazy when it comes to studying anything. *Tends to overestimate her opponent's strength and underestimate her own. *Summoning and maintaining the Collective Unconscious is taxing for her, so she can only keep it active for a limited amount of time. *Any damage taken to a Schema is reflected back onto Jun *Many of her skills require her to switch to different Schema in order to be used. *She cannot replenish her energy by herself and thus, requires an external energy source every three days outside of combat. She regains it via kissing, most commonly random classmates. *Unleashing Asmodeus' Schema at full power involves kissing men only; which is complicated due to the fact that she is presumably lesbian. *Due to her being bottom heavy, she can easily lose balance if hit hard enough. **Due to her complex about the size of her butt, just talking about it gets her flustered enough to run and hide. This is not a problem once older. Trivia *Her Theme Song - Butterfly Effect by Simpsonill * Regarding Jun's academic life and performance, her Destiny Military Academy data is as follows. ** Student No. 13 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 5th during the Destiny Military Academy's Entrance Exam ** Ranked 5th in Class 1-A's grades. ** Ranked in the Top 8 of the Destiny Military Academy's Annual Battle Royale First-Year Stage. *When nervous, she speaks rapping. *Her powers are based off of the Persona and JBA's Stands. **Was originally a Persona/JBA fan made character for a RP. *Learned a lot of her fighting tactics from online videos, fighting video games, and old VSH tapes. *She is a person great of imagination and concentration to the point where she can have an orgasm with only her imagination. *Although she is a professional as an eroge voice actress, Jun has no experience in real life. *Jun has been known to drool when she sleeps. *Reacts to, and is fully aware of her surroundings whilst asleep. *During the summer, Jun gains a little bit of weight. (Side note: she has cute jiggly thighs and buttocks) *Jun seems to like very weird flavors/types of crêpes. I.e. Smoked Salmon Cocktail Crêpes. **Her favorite food is her mother's herb crêpes. *She gives people who are special to her, her handmade Yakushi crêpes that take a week to make as a sign of her affection. *She works out with Dà-xiá on occasion in order to stay in shape. *Jun may have hypoglycemic episodes as hinted at by her "emergency blood sugar candy". *In 2021 Jun was part of the special "Top 10" issue of Destiné Digest, earning herself a 2 page spread and interview for her spot as the "Third ranked cutest female mage in the Grand Casters". Rather humbled and thankful for the ranking, Jun graciously agreed, and has the two pages framed in her room next to a photo of her and her teammates. *Jun never skips a single leg day. *She's very sensitive to stimuli and has a lot of sweet spots and ticklish areas. *She's a big eater. Was reported to be able to eat 15 crêpes in one sitting without any difficulty. *Jun is not technologically savvy, having to learn about the internet from her half-sister. **Based on Jun's upbringing, as well as her lack of knowledge of certain commonplace things, such as the internet and digital media, it may imply that she led a sheltered life prior to entry in Destiny Military Academy. *Given the nickname "Large Duck" by Jade most likely due to her large hips and big butt. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Jun has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talks to her father and male patients. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Jun enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jun also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *Jun always goes to the bathroom at 3:45am. *Male classmates refer to her ass as being a premium, scrumptious, and, mouth-wateringly delicious badonkadonk of exceptional quality, jiggle, and bounce that they sometimes find themselves staring at her ass every day it gym during workouts. *She was given the nickname "Bouncing Bubble" by Sigmund most likely due to her large hips. *When she was living with Bian, Bian would "help" Just with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla. Category:Female Characters Category:Embodiment Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Leaders Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Casuality Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users